<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedivere Headcanons by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276484">Bedivere Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Reader-Insert, contains nsfw content, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons involving Bedivere x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bedivere | Saber/Reader, Bedivere | Saber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedivere Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW content ahead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- he’s incredibly cautious, wanting to make sure that this is something you both want. it’s a big step to take together, after all</p>
<p>- Bedivere is very gentle, and he’s focused on making you feel good. if you try to turn the tables on him and treat him, he’ll be blushing like mad</p>
<p>- scattered among gasps of your name are his declarations of love and telling you how amazing you are. he can’t help but shower you in praise</p>
<p>- aftercare is a must and by that i mean CUDDLING. Bedivere is a HUGE cuddler. just accept it upfront, he’s clingy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>